


Late Nights

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: The words haunt him, late in the night.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for a discord server exchange! Cute, short, and sweet.

_ “Modulating arguments? That’s how your mom and I met!” _   
  
That phrase kept circulating around Hunk’s head, keeping him up at night as it tortured him. Because ever since he’d heard it, he’d been thinking about Pidge and her cute, messy hair and the way she laughed, and  _ damn, _ she could code like no other at the freaking speed of sound. She was brilliant and witty and  _ quiznak it all, _ he couldn’t stop thinking about her in a romantic context ever since it had come up. He wanted to convince himself it wasn’t real, that he was only thinking this way because Sam was being a Weird Dad, but…   
  
The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to take Pidge on a date (what would they even  _ do _ in space? his brain argued) and kiss her and… Other things, maybe. Later in the relationship, definitely. If one even started.   
  
“Dating your teammate is a bad idea,” he told himself sternly, rolling over and burying his face underneath his pillow in a weak attempt to try and get some quiznakking sleep.   
  
A varga later, sleep still eluded him, so he gave up and went wandering, slipping on his yellow lion slippers. There wasn’t much to do; everyone  _ else _ was asleep and the castle was quiet. But wandering helped him think and clear his mind (a weird juxtaposition, to be sure), so off he went. Eventually, he meandered down to Pidge’s usual workspace. Maybe that would help him try to figure out what to do.   
  
He was startled to discover Pidge still awake, tinkering away at something. “Hey, Pidgeon. Couldn’t sleep?” he asked, figuring he may as well talk to her as he sat next to her on the bench.   
  
“Nah, just… Had this idea in my head and I couldn’t do anything else until I got it down. You know how it is. Why are you up so late?” she asked, pushing her glasses up her nose as she turned to gaze at him.   
  
Hunk shrugged. “Just couldn’t sleep. I know, great time for insomnia, right?” he joked, smiling weakly.    
  
“Hm, yeah. I know how that feels,” she sighed, turning back to the computer. “Anything in particular on your mind?”   
  
Was it the late night getting to him? Everything had a strange dream-like quality to it at three in the morning, after all. Or whatever the equivalent of 3AM was in alien-time. Either way, it almost sounded like Pidge was  _ anticipating _ something, almost  _ asking  _ him to tell her exactly all the thoughts he’d been having about her recently. His heart beat faster in his chest, blood rushed in his ears, and his breathing hitched as he gazed at her, everything he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue, halfway up his throat, but not spilling over.   
  
At his continued silence, Pidge finally looked back at him, surprise reflected in her eyes at the intensity of his gaze.   
  
“Is something wrong?” she finally asked.   
  
Hunk shook his head, leaning in closer. “No, I just… I really like you,” he confessed in the barest whisper, heart clenching as Pidge’s eyes widened, “I really, really wanna kiss you right now.”   
  
“Oh,” Pidge breathed, leaning closer as well. Her eyes fell half shut and she smirked lazily at him, shutting down her laptop and pushing it away. “Then why don’t you?”   
  
Hunk smiled, and leaned in, kissing her softly and chastely. Oh, man. This felt  _ nice. _   
  
They pulled apart after a few beats and Pidge grinned up at Hunk, pushing her glasses up her nose again. “That was… sweet. I like you too, by the way, if that wasn’t clear,” she added with a small laugh.   
  
“Oh, good.” Hunk grinned goofily. “Great, then. Uh… So, are we… dating, then?”   
  
“Mhm.” Pidge nodded, taking Hunk’s hand. “Jesus, your hands are huge.”   
  
Hunk laughed softly, squeezing her hand gently. “Yeah. Yours are tiny,” he teased, “But it’s cool. It’s cute. You’re cute. Oh gosh I’m babbling. Um. I’m really glad you like me too, Katie.”   
  
She nudged his shoulder. “I’m glad you like me, too. And you and Matt are the only one who can get away with calling me Katie. Okay, and my dad, but he’s not here, so. But maybe we should get to bed.”   
  
“Yeah, that might be a good idea. Maybe I’ll be able to sleep now,” Hunk snorted.   
  
“I haven’t even tried,” Pidge admitted before she stood and stretched. “G’night, Hunk.”   
  
“Night, Katie.”


End file.
